


Pancakes and Strawberry Syrup

by lacemaze



Series: Seeing You Smile Makes Me Smile Too [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Lots of It, Chase Really Doesn't Mind, Domestic Fluff, Hopeless Fools In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Schneep Has A Staring Problem, Sexual Content, adorkable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemaze/pseuds/lacemaze
Summary: Chase stepped towards the man, putting his hand over the coffee to lower the cup away from the other's mouth. He leaned up and kissed the taller man slowly, unable to resist savoring the pleased grin. Tongue working greedily at the rich taste of coffee and Schneep himself.Schneep and Chase spend an indulgent morning in bed and can't seem to keep their hands off each other. Turns out not to be too much of a problem.





	Pancakes and Strawberry Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) This second part has been a pain and a half. Took on a mind of it's own honestly... but(t) after several drafts, I'm pretty happy with how it eventually came out! I hope you are too! Please enjoy! <3
> 
> Can stand alone, but canonically it's a direct, sweet and steamy continuation of the first part in my SYSMMST au, 'After Hours'.

There were hands roaming over his back, Schneep realized; causing him to stir with a small shiver. The familiar belongings helped him identify his own bedroom. A low humming reached his ears; he hadn’t woken alone. That realization made him happier than he cared to admit.

The curtains revealed a calm gray sky, a peak at the alarm clock informed him it was a little before 9am. Had they been home, the boys would have woken him up hours ago. They--like their father--did not understand sleeping-in.

However...the brunet thought with a yawn, stretching as best he could; allowances could always be made he reasoned with himself. The rise and fall of the mass below him was steady and warm. He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around the man he was draped over.

Restless fingers tapped a gentle beat on his back, along each vertebrae, encouraging the sleepy doctor to wake.

“No,” Schneep grumbled.

He was jostled slightly as Chase chuckled. He turned to face the man, squinting in a half-hearted glare. A smile broke out on the guard’s face, blue eyes alight with playfulness.

“Told you ya snored,” the green haired man replied in a gravelly voice.

The brunet snorted softly. He wondered at how long his bed partner had been awake and watching him.

Now that the doctor was finally roused and alert, Chase ran his hand through the man's hair, massaging his scalp. Schneep’s eyes fluttered, unwinding at the gentle tug at the base of his skull. He couldn’t help but groan when the guard's hand moved down to his shoulders, expertly kneading out the knots. The brunet felt how susceptible Chase was becoming to his pleased sounds. He reached down to palm at the man’s hardening cock.

“Henrik!”

A devilish smile grew on Schneep’s face. He trailed kisses up the man’s torso, laying over Chase completely. His own body unable to contain his excitement. He let his hands wander, tracking down the guard’s sides and slipping down to the man’s ass, squeezing the firm flesh. He bit down on the man’s collarbone, forcing a whine out of him. He worked on sucking a line of marks onto the man’s lily-white skin.

Chase hitched a leg over the doctor’s waist to bring their crotches closer, building more of that addicting friction. He dragged Schneep’s face upwards, kissing him sinfully. He swallowed the man’s moans as their tongues fought for dominance.  They thrusted against one another. Their beards left a pleasant burn while they traded hungry, greedy kisses.

The guard snuck a hand between them, fishing out both of their cocks from their briefs.  He wrapped his fist around their heated lengths. Quickly working them as their kisses turned sloppy. The doctor broke away, unable to do more than moan, tension coiling in the pit of his stomach. He blamed being hard so easily thanks to being thoroughly wound up the night before. He couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed, not when the man beneath him made him feel so good.

“Hold on to me,” Chase urged in-between heavy pants.

Schneep complied, pushing the covers away and clinging to the guard tightly. The next thing he knew, Chase was rolling them over till he had the brunet on his back and pressed into the mattress. Leaving no space between them as they picked up the pace and ground together harder.

The doctor threw his head back against the pillows, curses falling in-between broken chants. “Oh g-god, Chase...” Pleas for more tumbled out of his mouth, nails scratching down the other’s back in desperation.

The guard growled under his breath, nearly ripping their briefs off of them. He held the brunet’s hip in a bruising grip, keeping their groins as close as possible. He littered Schneep’s neck and collarbones with kisses that were nothing more than teasing bites.

“Fuck…” Chase gasped; breath hot against the doctor’s skin.  “Waited so long to do this.  These last few months...wanting nothing but to lock you in your office and lay you out over your desk to devour you.”

The brunet shook his head, disbelief at hearing his own desires echoed back at him. Chase wrapped his hand around the doctor’s throat to keep him still. Schneep arched up, letting out a low whimper as he placed his hand over the guard’s. Carefully, Chase applied more pressure, eyes blowing wide as the man below him flushed red. Schneep pleading with his eyes for him to keep going. Chase let go of the man’s hip and captured his free hand, lacing their fingers together above their heads.

The guard relaxed his hold on the Schneep’s throat, tipping the man’s face up with his thumb. He lavished the doctor’s Adam’s apple with biting kisses. He trailed his lips down the side of man’s neck, drawing out a low whine from the brunet.

Schneep brushed his thumb over the back of Chase’s hand. He could see the concern in the man’s eyes. He secured his legs around guard’s waist.

“I trust you,” he said without hesitation.

It was a simple truth. Hours of quiet confessions about fears of weakness and fatherhood over the past months had solidified their faith in each other. Of course the doctor would trust and want the man in his bed. Schneep felt no shame or fear in asking for this particular request.

The guard kissed the doctor’s forehead reverently. He nipped the man’s nose lightly, causing the brunet to laugh softly.

“Pinch my hip when you want me to stop,” Chase ordered gently.

Schneep nodded, holding the man’s hand over his throat to guide him. They exchanged a heated kiss. The brunet squeezed his hand, encouraging Chase to tighten his grasp. Blue eyes stayed fixed on each other as the guard leaned down even closer, cocks brushing against their stomachs.

Chase moaned when the brunet rolled his hips in lazy circles. Schneep’s gray-blue eyes fluttered closed. He gasped when the grip became tighter. His hold on the man’s hand slackened, becoming loss in the different sensations. He felt good, like he was high on anesthetic. The winding sensation in his stomach built more and more, like a sweet burn. It almost became too much, too good. His heart beat faster, every nerve and cell in him felt ready to burst. He opened his eyes and pinched the man’s hip. He was close, he could feel it.

The green haired man released his hold immediately, letting the man catch his breath. It was Chase’s hand locked in his that kept Schneep tethered and safe. He could see the blue in the guard’s eyes nearly completely engulfed in black. He pulled the man down in an attempt of a kiss.

“Chase,” he begged against the man’s lips. He rested his hand at the small of the man’s back, trying to make him move against him once more.

The hand that had been around the doctor’s throat now wrapped around his throbbing cock, jerking him in pace with their thrusting. Open mouthed kisses circled his throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was just what he needed to tip him over the edge. The brunet cried out as his orgasm crashed through him. He clung to Chase tightly as he came undone, everything sublime pleasure.

The view of the blissed out doctor was a beautiful sight to behold for the green haired man. The brunet pinned beneath him was flushed red all over. Love bites and beard burn stood out against the man’s pale skin. A primal sense of pride came over the guard at the marks that showed off all the ways he had claimed the man. It fueled him towards his own release.

“Henrik, I’m close, f-fuck…”

Schneep pulled the man down for a fervent kiss, feeling the man tremble. “Chase,” he coaxed, still enamored from his undoing.  “Now, my lovely.”

Chase moaned, the doctor’s name on his lips as his orgasm crashed over him, ruining him in the best way possible. He thrusted thrice more before finally collapsing on the sated doctor. Both men felt limp and satisfied, bodies overstimulated from the aftershocks. Schneep’s lungs worked in overtime, trying to accommodate for Chase’s weight resting on his chest. He held as tight as his relaxed limbs could, he craved this closeness.

Their hands wandered aimlessly as they slowly recovered, enjoying the lingering serenity. Schneep brushed the green strands of hair sticking to Chase’s forehead and placed a soft kiss there. He could feel the guard smile against his skin, felt gentle lips scatter kisses along his shoulder.

“Mhm,” Chase mumbled, moving to lay beside the doctor. “Good morning to you too.”

Schneep attempted to laugh, but it turned into a cough. He cleared his throat. “Morning,” he said, voice strained.

“Are you ok? I hope I didn’t hurt you,” the guard asked, watching the other man carefully.

The doctor shook his head with a lazy smile. “Wonderful,” he promised.

He reached into the drawer besides the bed, taking a cloth out to clean them off before dropping it aside. Chase thanked him with a kiss to the top of the brunet’s tousled hair. He stretched and laid back, resting his arms behind his head.

One night, Schneep thought to himself, gently tracing the man’s lips with his fingertips. The guard closed his eyes and sighed, whispering the doctor’s name reverently. One night was all it took to convince the doctor that Chase belonged there with him. Wanted those months they talked about just hours ago. He stowed the premature sentiment away for another day.

Schneep leaned over the green haired man, trailing his mouth along the constellation of marks he had left on the guard’s collarbones. Light chuckles came from the man beneath him, feigning at squirming away from the ticklish onslaught. Once the doctor was satisfied he had given every mark devout attention--plus more for good measure--he pulled back and brushed his nose against the guard’s.

“Shower?”

A smirk grew on the shorter man’s face. “Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself,” he joked.

Schneep pouted.

Laughter boomed loud and clear. Chase couldn’t help but tilt his face upwards, wanting to kiss the man’s crestfallen expression off his handsome face. Instead, the doctor pulled away and sat up, pointedly looking away from the man. He bit the inside of his cheek at the affronted noise the guard made.

Chase scrambled after the man, rising to his knees and kissing the side of the brunet's mouth. “Aww, don’t be like that babe.”

At the man’s continued silence, the guard trailed his lips along Schneep’s jaw, nipping lightly down the side of his neck. The doctor made a small noise of pleasure, but tried to disguise it as indifference.

“I’m sorry,” the green haired man offered.

Schneep turned to him, eyebrow raised, waiting for the man to continue.

“I’m sorry you find me irresistible and can’t control yourself around me.”

The brunet snorted and playfully pushed Chase’s face away. Failing to school his features into a neutral expression.  “Idiot.”

“Hey, made you laugh! You like that about me.”

Schneep’s face grew red and he tried not to look too pleased by that fact. He scooted to the edge of the bed, making sure to groan loudly as he arched his back in a stretch. He felt the other man's gaze follow him out the room. A low, “ _fuck_ ” was uttered before he heard bare feet creak on the hardwood floor catching up to him. Arms wrapped around him, fingers tracing the curve of his hips, pressing into the blossoming bruises. Goosebumps rose across the doctor’s skin.

“So, you said something about a shower?”

Schneep caught one of the guard's hands and kissed his palm, teasingly biting down the inside of the man's wrist. The green haired man gasped, pressing his heated face between the brunet’s shoulder blades. The taller man kept his self-satisfied smirk to himself.

Just then, a familiar notification sound chimed from the living room. Even on weekends the doctor was on call for emergencies.

“Go on,” Schneep urged the guard, stepping out of the embrace.

“Fiiiiine,” Chase groaned. “I'll try to save you some hot water.”

The doctor rolled his eyes fondly and kissed the man's knuckles. “You better,” he retorted.

Even if they were several floors up, Schneep was grateful the curtains were closed as we walked nude through his apartment. When he picked up his phone, he was met with a happy surprise. Instead of it being an alert for a patient, it was a picture from Johanna, his ex-wife.

He smiled adoringly at the image: their twins were a sleeping pair of tangled limbs and blankets. Their cousins laid haphazardly on the floor around them. The room looked exactly how one would expect: like six rambunctious boys with relentless energy had had a fun night playing and staying up late. The caption under the photo made the doctor chuckle.

_Have the kids over for a sleepover they said...it’ll be fun they said...My parlor is ruined!_

Schneep smirked and typed a quick response.

_If I remember correctly: you offered. I have company, give the boys my love._

A minute hadn’t passed before the phone chimed once more.

_Semantics! I will when all the terrors wake up. We’ll have to meet up for coffee soon, let me know! xoxo_

The doctor grinned and put his phone away to charge. He would respond to the friendly invite later. For now, a hot shower was waiting for him, along with a very charming man. It would be rude to keep his guest waiting.

The scene that greeted him when he entered the bathroom had the brunet covering his mouth to stop from laughing aloud. Chase was huddled in the corner of the walk-in shower, cowering from the spray pouring from the ceiling.

“Your shower is too complicated!” The man yelled, arms crossed and shivering.

Schneep shook his head, debating with himself if he could run and grab his camera. He decided his desire to rescue the poor man outweighed an endearing photo. He sled the glass door open and stepped in, cursing under his breath from the frigid downpour. He quickly turned various knobs until the water was tempered to the perfect warmth. Chase let out an audible sigh of relief, allowing the other man to pull him towards the middle to experience the full effect of the rain shower. They stood pressed close, water cascading over them, creating a tranquil peace.

The doctor tipped his face towards the ceiling, brushing his wet hair back and sighing contently. The guard looked up, blinking rapidly at the brunet as his green hair hid the top half of his face. He grinned wide, mischief causing his eyes to shine bright. He quickly shook out his soaked shaggy hair.

“Chase!”

Schneep huffed. He wanted to wipe the cheeky smirk fixed on the guard's face. Nothing was preventing him from acting on the familiar desire any longer he suddenly realized. So he did.

He cupped the man’s face and kissed him soundly. Chase rose himself on his toes, wrapping his arms around the man and kissing him back enthusiastically. Carefree laughter escaped them both as they took turns trying to kiss the smiles off their faces. Chase pressed him against the wall, keeping him in place. The brunet arched away from the cold tile with a low curse. He dragged the man closer, pulling the man into a tempting kiss. They stopped when a low rumbling intruded on them.

“Sounds like someone’s built up an appetite,” the guard teased, reluctantly stepping back.

Schneep missed the man’s warmth. He took down a shampoo bottle, pouring a sufficient amount onto the shorter man’s head before doing the same for himself.

“I believe I was promised breakfast.”

Chase beamed. “Sweetheart, I’m gonna make you the best breakfast you’ve ever had!”

The doctor smiled back and hummed along to the guard’s singing. He recognized the tune as one the man often whistled at the clinic.

After too many failed attempts at innocently washing each other clean without winding themselves up, they finally separated long enough to finish showering. Schneep stepped out and wrapped himself in a bathrobe to pull some towels down for Chase. The guard draped a towel low on his hips and slung another around his neck. He followed the brunet back to his bedroom. Was offered free rein to choose any of the doctor’s clothes to wear in lieu of his own.

They dressed quietly, both determined to behave. At least until one or both of them cracked. That didn’t stop their eyes from wandering; each admiring the other in their own way. Schneep couldn’t stop watching how the guard moved so assuredly, enraptured by the muscles at play. He felt guilty for the scratches down the man’s back. He nearly offered Chase a balm. That, or to worship the broken skin with his lips until they were gone. He could happily leave the choice up to the green haired man.

He looked over his own body, tracing over the bruise on his hip. He touched the faint handprint on his throat, a turtleneck would hide it easily. The shirt Chase chose was taut across his chest, his frame broader than the doctor’s. It was from one of Schneep’s favorite movies. The material would most likely be irreversibly stretched out. The brunet couldn’t mourn the loss too much; not if he would eventually be able to strip it off the man. A fair trade.

The smirk on the guard’s face let the brunet know he wasn’t being subtle in his admiration. Normally Schneep would berate himself for staring when he caught himself in the habit at work. But here, safe in his apartment, he didn't have to.

“You sure you want me to wear clothes?” Chase said teasingly, flexing as brazenly as possible.

_No_ , Schneep just barely stopped himself from saying.

“Unless you consider treating burns romantic,” the doctor admonished. “I believe clothes are going to be a necessity.

“Damn, there go my plans of naked cooking for next time.”

Next time. He could get used to the sound of that.

“Although,” Chase drawled, tightening the drawstring on the sweatpants he was wearing. They were too long on him, they covered the bottoms of his heels when he walked.

“Nothing’s stopping _you_ from being nude.”

Schneep rolled his eyes. “I will not parade about my apartment naked for your amusement, Chase Brody.”

The green haired man turned to dry his hair, hiding his face. “Don’t use your doctor’s voice at me,” he stammered.

It was Schneep’s turn to smirk. “Something wrong...Mr. Brody?”

Chase choked out a strangled, “No.” The deep blush on his cheeks said otherwise.

The doctor stalked towards the other man in measured steps. “Chase,” he lured, prompting the man to look at him.

The guard dropped the towel, biting his lip at the almost predatory smile on the taller man’s face. The brunet encircled the man in his arms, keeping him close.

“Chase.”

The shorter man feebly fought back, palms pressed against the other’s chest in mock reluctance. Schneep tipped the man’s chin up, exposing his pulse point. He kissed him there harshly, eliciting a sharp moan from the guard. He soothed the mark with his tongue. He trailed his lips upwards, kissing him just below his ear and down the sides of his neck. He brushed his nose along his jaw, causing the green haired man to chuckle brokenly. His scent was different now; they both smelled of apple and sandalwood.

“Lovely,” Schneep beckoned softly, mouth hovering over the man’s lips.

Chase fisted the taller man’s shirt, bringing him closer and extinguishing the space between them with an ardent kiss. He maneuvered them towards the bed and fell backwards once he felt the mattress at the back of his knees. He pulled the brunet down into his lap, rocking the groins against each other.

The doctor dragged his hips against the man, forcing a moan from them both. He slowly hiked up the guard's shirt, lightly grazing his fingertips over him. Goosebumps blossomed over the man’s skin. He started a torturous trail of kisses over the expanse of his chest. Chase whined for more, squeezing the man’s thighs tightly.

To Schneep’s embarrassment, his stomach had other ideas and gave off another loud grumble.

Chase laughing incredulously. “You'd think you hadn't eaten in days,” he began before noticing the guilty look on the man's face. “Henrik?”

The brunet thought of the bowl of soup he had left in the break-room microwave back at the clinic. The lackluster lunch was abandoned in a sudden rush to take care of a patient that had tried to cauterize a dirty stab wound. His afternoon had been occupied with treating the stubborn infection and redressing the wound.

“I was working on a patient, I did not have time to eat,” he admitted with a shrug.

He had a habit of being so engrossed with work that at the end of the day he would realize he had not put anything in his stomach besides copious amounts of coffee. He leaned down to capture the worried man's lips into a kiss.

“Wait,” Chase said, breaking away. He cupped the man's face to try to be serious. “When was the last time you ate then?”

Schneep sighed. They had had this discussion before. It was more important to take care of others rather than himself, he had admitted to the guard late one night. He wasn’t in any serious harm skipping a few meals here or there. He knew the warning signs and how to keep an eye on his health despite the unintentional neglect. Chase had stared back at him sadly. That disappointment hurt more than any argument ever could.

“The lemon pastry you brought yesterday morning.”

He was almost certain he was partly to blame for the food Chase would bring in often to share with everyone. ‘Trying out new recipes, need some opinions,’ he would say. He felt guilty over the hard work the man put himself through. The proud smile that would cross the guard’s face when he saw the doctor eat and genuinely enjoy the treats was more than he deserved, but he craved them anyways.

“Sweetheart…” Chase pulled the man down for a comforting kiss. “Now who’s the idiot?”

The brunet tried for an indignant grin. “I choose not to answer that.”

The green haired man snickered as he sat up, easily lifting the doctor to sit in his lap more comfortably. The blush that coated the brunet’s face at the display of strength made the guard look at him with a knowing smirk. Chase captured his wrists and pulled them behind the brunet, holding them back with one hand. That left his other hand free to run under his shirt and trace his happy tail. It caused the taller man to arch his back. Schneep squeezed his thighs around the man’s waist, grinding against him before a slap to his ass caused him stop and cry out. If he thought his face was red before that was nothing compared to how warm he felt now.

Chase let go of his wrists and captured his lips in a long and slow kiss. Schneep’s hands wound their way up to grip the man's green hair, tugging him impossibly closer.

“Should-should have kissed you that night,” Chase said breaking away to rest his forehead against the brunet’s shoulder. “The first time I did that. Do you remember?”

Schneep nodded. It had been a night where all the employees at the clinic had gone out together. Chase had smacked his backside as motivation to join the other medical staff on stage. It had taken considerable effort not to moan and crawl into the man's lap, to demand more. They had been a little tipsy, more physically affectionate. Sat side-by-side and pressed so close nearly the whole night. It had all meant nothing, the brunet told himself as Chase walked him out to the cab that would take him home. He believed his feelings were unrequited.

Had he turned around that night, he would have seen Chase’s hand itch to take his; wanting to pull him into a kiss instead of gloomily watching him drive away. That light buzzy, happy feeling faded to pity and sadness for them both. The Monday after they acted as if nothing had happened.

They relaxed against each other, sweetly touching each other in comforting caresses. Both lost in their thoughts as they reflected on that night slightly differently. One had tried to hide his feelings and the other cursed himself for not acting on his. Would have saved them both a restless sleep that night.

Schneep brushed his fingers down the guard’s arms, joining their hands together in a tight grasp. He didn’t want them to think about missed opportunities. They were here now, could only move forward. They exchanged a chaste, slow kiss.

“Come on,” Chase said, leaning back, rueful smile on his lips. “I'll get started on cooking and you can make that dirty leaf water you bragged about.”

Schneep snorted and reluctantly moved off the green haired man, but not without receiving a final kiss to the side of his mouth.

Once they were in the kitchen, the doctor started up the kettle for their drinks. When he looked back, Chase was staring into the refrigerator with despair. It was then that the brunet realized that the chef he routinely hired to cook for when the twins were over hadn’t had time to leave prepared meals. Nor to do the shopping in advance before he informed her last week she could take the weekend off.

The guard rested his elbows on the fridge door, softly glaring at Schneep. He had hoped to wow the taller man with a delicious breakfast. There wasn’t much he could do with little more than an egg and prepackaged fruit and vegetables. What he thought was blue cheese turned out to be rotten dairy.

The doctor had the decency to look ashamed. He opened his mouth to apologize and offer to buy them breakfast at the restaurant he frequented for takeout. Chase grumbled, moving to close the door and retry his luck in the freezer when a picture on the fridge caught his attention. His face softened into a grin and he looked back at the brunet.

“Do you have any leftovers from the cookies your sons tried to make?”

Schneep thought a moment and nodded, opening a cabinet at his feet to pull out the dry ingredients. The boys had gotten the urge to bake for his birthday. He had asked Chase for an easy recipe that they could follow. It had gone well for the most part, albeit a little messy. It wasn’t until it was time to add the chocolate chips that they came across a problem; most of the chips were gone. In the near hour it took for the butter to soften to room temperature, the twins--and himself he had to admit--had eaten a good portion of the chocolate morsels.

The picture on the fridge was one the doctor had taken to show Chase their efforts the next day. The boys had flour dusted on their hair and chocolate streaks over their mouths and chins. In the end, they tossed the little remaining chips in and baked the dough. From what Schneep could scrape off the tray, they tasted alright. The boys were happy and delighted, that's all he cared about. He was touched by the sweet gesture his sons had wanted to make.

Chase had laughed with him and told how his own kids liked to hover in the kitchen and sneak tastes of whatever he happened to be making. He had offered to have the doctor and his boys over to his place to make sugar cookies on Halloween with him and his kids. Schneep had agreed, thinking how nice it would be that their children might get to know each other. But that was before last night; now their meeting would hold more weight. Halloween would be here in two weeks.

A similar train of thought must have crossed Chase’s mind. He put a chunk of butter into a bowl and put it in the microwave, moving to stand next to the doctor.

“Mine are looking forward to having yours over,” he promised, shyly running the back of his hand down the doctor’s arm. “Liam and I picked out some cool cookie cutters.”

Schneep covered the man’s hand with his and squeezed lightly. Their lives were already so intertwined that their kids meeting and playing together would only be logical. But how would they react at the news of their fathers dating each other? Should they tell them first?

They wordlessly agreed to save the concern for another day.

“Do they have costumes already?” Schneep asked, digging through a drawer for measuring cups. “Milo and Gerrit are keeping it a surprise.”

Liam was 8, a year older than the twins, hopefully they would get along easily.

Chase shook his head at the offered tools. Smirked at the doctor’s confused look.

“It’s pancakes, practically idiot-proof.”

Schneep watched as the man added baking soda, sugar, vanilla, the only egg, and a pinch of salt to the bowl of melted butter. He started free pouring flour and milk, whisking until he had the desired consistency.

The doctor grinned back at the guard’s cheeky smile.

“Stacy’s taking ‘em today actually,” Chase said in answer to Schneep’s question. “Jelly was having a hard time deciding what she wanted to go as. We’ll see what she finally picks,” he added with a fond chuckle.

The doctor grinned at the adorable nickname. When the kettle finally whistled, he dunked a tea bag into the mug for the guard, knotting the string around the handle so the tag wouldn’t fall in. He moved it to the side, letting the tea seep before adding the man’s preferred amount of honey. Schneep prepared his coffee next, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of the grounds dissolving into the hot water.

He could feel the green haired man watching him, an amused smile predictably on his face. The brunet couldn’t be bothered to feel embarrassed. Even as he wiped his glasses from the steam. His first cup of coffee was a sacred moment to be savored. Especially on the wake of a wonderful night. He opened his eyes after taking a large sip, cradling the hot drink in his hands. He hid a satisfied smirk behind the rim of the mug.

Chase stepped towards the man, putting his hand over the coffee to lower the cup away from the other’s mouth. He leaned up and kissed the taller man slowly, unable to resist savoring the pleased grin. Tongue working greedily at the rich taste of coffee and Schneep himself. When they finally broke for air, the doctor could only stand there, a little dazed. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

“Don’t just stand there looking pretty,” Chase teased, taking his own mug in hand. He blew on the steam lightly, focus once again on breakfast. “I’m putting you to work. Grab those strawberries…”

Chase instructed him to cut up the berries, leading him through simple directions for a syrup. It took a little maneuvering and light touches to let the other know where they were while they got situated in the kitchen. This kind of dance was familiar to Schneep, having operated with hundreds of doctors and nurses all throughout his surgical career. Had to learn the loss of personal space and how to work in tandem with others. All that was missing was a good natured argument over what music should be playing while they operated.

Schneep sliced off the leafy tops, dumping them into a bowl for trash. By December it would be a full year since he’d left the hospital. Thirteen without major surgery. He quartered each strawberry cleanly and efficiently, picking up a quicker pace. He was a good doctor, threw himself into the running the urgent care clinic with all the effort and attention had. He wanted to do more, maybe open up a spot for an internship; teach if he couldn't participate in the operating room.

Suddenly he was finished with the last pieces of fruit. It was much more than the guard had asked for, but they rolled with it.

He put the knife aside carefully, it glinted under the kitchen light. He added the strawberries into a pot to dissolve with some sugar and water. The most intense thing he had to face nowadays were stitches or resetting dislocated joints. The liquid bubbled and turned a deep shade of red. He pushed his glasses up to stop them from steaming up. It almost looked as if the berries were pulsating.

A wooden utensil was waved in-front of his face, breaking his concentration. He blinked rapidly, taking the offered spatula wordlessly. Chase covered his hand with his, moving the ladle over the pot, mashing the berries. The guard bumped a knuckle against the doctor's chin, making him look back up. The green haired man smiled at him and kissed his shoulder before stepping to the side to pour more batter into his own pan. The doctor sighed and smiled back, tucking the bittersweet memories of surgery away. He hoped the wistfulness would eventually fade entirely.

He continued his work on the sauce, listening to Chase chatter about Jackie’s new apartment. As he looked over to the other half of the stove, he saw the guard try to flip a pancake directly onto a plate waiting nearby. It missed.

“No, do the jumpy-do,” the guard muttered before moving into another position to try again. The pancake just touched the side of the plate. “Fuck you.”

Schneep laughed and turned off the heat for the berries. He leaned against the counter to watch. “Breakfast and a show.”

“Shut up,” the green haired man said without malice. “Third time’s the charm.”

The doctor nodded solemnly. Chase smacked the spatula against the stove, pouring a final pancake and gearing himself up to try again. He looked back at the taller man, smirk playing on his face.

“Kiss for good luck?”

The brunet leaned forwards and pecked the man’s lips softly.

Chase sulked, pushing his bottom lip out for pity. He turned the pancake over to brown on the other side.

“Is that it? Do you not wish for my victory good sir?”

Schneep stood up straight and switched off the burner. Before the guard could question him he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and kissing him thoroughly, long and slow. He eventually pulled back, sighing softly against the man’s lips.

It was Chase’s turn to look dazed.

“Yeah, that-that’ll do just fine,” he said breathlessly.

With a smug smile, the doctor stepped back and watched patiently. This time, the guard successfully flipped the golden pancake perfectly onto the plate.

“Hey!” The green haired man shouted, throwing the utensil into the sink and raising his fists high into the air. “Fuck yeah!”

He turned to Schneep and slung his arms around the man’s neck. “I think that deserves a reward,” he said impishly before kissing the brunet with ebullience.

The doctor laughed against the man’s lips, happily accepting his fate. Next time--and he knew Chase well enough to know these kind of antics were always going to be rampant--if the man missed, he could soothe the man with a kiss as a consolation prize. He surely wouldn’t mind either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hoped you liked it! <3 Crossing my fingers the next part will come out sooner than this one did! Lol.
> 
> Thank you to my friends [Sparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles), [Permant_Press](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permanent_Press/pseuds/Permanent_Press), [endlcss_possibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities), and [Sonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicNotTheHog/pseuds/SonicNotTheHog) for their constant support and encouragement! <3
> 
> Find me lurking on  
> [My Tumblr](http://lace-maze.tumblr.com/)


End file.
